It is known to detect a position of a wireless device with respect to a vehicle. One example for detecting the position of the wireless device is set forth directly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,612 (the “'612 patent”) to Ghabra et al. discloses a vehicle passive entry system including a remote transceiver; and a system and method for detecting the location of the remote transceiver relative to the vehicle. An exterior vehicle antenna is provided for use in transmitting a first signal for receipt by the remote transceiver. An interior vehicle antenna is provided for use in transmitting a second signal for receipt by the remote transceiver. A controller is provided on board the remote transceiver for determining signal strength of the first signal, for determining signal strength of the second signal, and for determining whether the remote transceiver is located inside or outside the vehicle based on the signal strengths of the first and second signals.